dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rogue (Dragon Age II)
Weapons I was under the impression Rogues could only use two daggers for melee. Is there a source for the swords and axes comment? Bueller? Matt 2108 (talk) 23:35, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :I'm wondering too. The in-game description on the class and gender selection only specify that rogues use daggers or a bow. Unless there's a source is given, this is speculation (and as such, will be removed). I could not find a developer post regarding using different weapons, only that dual-wielding rogues can only use daggers, which come in various size and shape. --'D.' (talk · ) 02:27, February 22, 2011 (UTC) So, does this mean rogues in Dragon Age II can't wield two full sized weapons like a true duel weapon master such as my Warden, (Longswords,Waraxes etc.)? :Correct, you can only dual wield daggers. And since Warrior cannot dual wield anymore, the days of wielding 2 longswords/axes/whatever are gone. T0rin (talk) 15:38, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Theft Can Rouges steal in DA2? I was just wondering. :No stealing in DA2. T0rin (talk) 15:37, March 10, 2011 (UTC) ::No trap setting, either, or real stealth. Playing a rogue or a mage in DAII I've more than once found myself forgetting that I'm not actually playing a fighter. --Muddlehead (talk) 23:03, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Female Hawke Rogue VO I haven't found this online yet, but has anyone who's played a Female Hawke Rogue heard male pain sounds instead of female? Specifically, when I trigger flame traps, my Hawke grunts like a man... (talk) 15:33, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Weapons Anybody found the weapons you use in the exaggerated intro? I have found finesse by saving Zevran but no others yet, thanks. No, that's the only exaggerated dagger available. Pair it with another, preferably Tine if you have The Exiled Prince DLC. Quirkynature (talk) 04:54, May 20, 2011 (UTC) whats best im wondering what is the best bounces to have, like the ones you get with your weapons for example (+15 to attack) things like that. please let me know. thanks. As a Rogue, first get your critical chance up to 80%. After that, put everything else into Cunning to maximize your critical damage. On your weapons, you'll want to choose between Rune of Striking (critical chance), Rune of Devastation (percent increase in damage) or any elemental rune (I personally prefer Lightning because it tends to interrupt the opponent--pair it with Rush and you have a decent AoE interrupt...that buys you about a couple of free hits). I'd say give the Primeval Lyrium Rune (increase in attack speed) priority, though, because as a Rogue (DW or archer), speed is important. Paired with +10% from the Speed talent from the Specialist tree and +5% from Isabela's Friendship, by the time you get to Act III, your Rogue is great at dishing damage even using auto-attacks. For added lulz, get Anders to caste Haste (game patch 1.2) and sit back and enjoy the fireworks. TL;DR: speed, critical chance, damage, elemental rune. Quirkynature (talk) 05:03, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Hawke armor Any one know if you can get Hawke's rogue armor from the exaggerated intro or any of the other exaggerated armors? EDIT: I am also having trouble finding Mantle of the Champion armor for my rouge. :As far as I know the Armor you wear in Varric's story is the Mantle of the Champion which you can find in Chapter three. All parts should be at the same locations for every class. If you are having trouble finding them try to search them in this wiki. man thats messed up why? cant dragon age 2 rogues wheeld to long swords at a time I CAINT EVEN HAVE ONE LONG SWORD IN MY HANDS WHATS UP WWITH THAT THE GAME IS TIGHT BUT THAT CHAGES EVERY THNG !!!!!!!! OUT RAGED PLAYER